


From the Sideline

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Protective Siblings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Jon Snow x Theon, they think no one notices the way they linger in the practice yard, but Arya sees, even if she doesn't yet understand.Modern take, so I interpreted the “practice yard” as a soccer field.





	From the Sideline

It was around the time when Arya turned nine when her know-it-all sister set her straight.

Their parents had already been by their bedroom to say “goodnight” and turn off the lights. In the darkness, Arya could sense Sansa leaning over the side of the top bunk with a question on her tongue.

“What’d you wish for when you blew out your birthday candles?”

Arya scoffed. “Nice try. I can’t tell you, or it won’t come true.”

“You can tell _one_ person.” Sansa replied smugly. “Everybody knows _that_.”

“Oh, fine!” Arya huffed. “I wished for Jon to be my husband when I grow up.”

Sansa stifled a giggle. “You can’t marry your cousin, stupid. It’s the law.”

Sansa probably wasn’t trying to be cruel, but little did she realize that her words had absolutely devastated her younger sister. 

Arya had been in awe of her cousin Jon for some time, and everyone knew it. He could barely take a step without Arya underfoot, or run an errand in town without Arya tagging along. She even walked with him and her big brother Robb to school every morning. 

Now that she was eleven, and a little more savvy in the ways of the world, Arya no longer had the same foolish notions that she’d had as a child of marrying her cousin. She now viewed herself as his protector.

In truth, Jon needed someone like that. He’d had a difficult childhood, growing up an orphan, until his uncle Ned had learned about his existence and adopted him at the age of ten. All of the Stark children, especially Robb, treated him like a brother, but it was Arya who always made sure to include him in everything they did as a family. If her mother Catelyn forgot to tell Jon about the annual family photos for their holiday cards, Arya made sure to remind her.

When Jon made the varsity soccer team his junior year of high school, Arya made it a point to be at every soccer practice, every game, and every tournament. All she needed was her trusty bicycle to make the short ride to the practice field.

The other guys on the soccer team gave him a hard time about his young shadow, but Jon shut them down. And Arya noticed that Robb’s best friend, Theon Greyjoy, also stuck up for her and Jon.

_Strange_ , she thought to herself from the sideline. _He’s usually the first one to make fun of Jon, to tell him he isn’t worthy of the Stark name, to shun Jon when he tries to hang out with him and Robb._

Over the first few months of the season, Arya enjoyed watching Jon become more and more confident in his abilities. He also seemed to be finding camaraderie with his teammates. One teammate in particular. _Theon_.

Theon started offering Jon a ride home from practice, which meant, on days that Jon accepted, Arya had to ride her bike home by herself instead of being accompanied by Jon on foot. 

And Theon never brought Jon back to the house right away. No, they’d go off gallivanting somewhere until it was just about Arya’s bedtime, and even if she could stay up late to chat with Jon, he still had homework to do.

Arya was used to sharing Jon with his friends Sam and Grenn. They’d even invite Arya to tag along to the movies or to go hiking on Sunday afternoons. 

But this was different. Whatever this _thing_ was with Theon was definitely different.

Jon was different, happier and more carefree. Arya couldn’t believe that no one else had noticed. She thought to say something to Robb but felt that if her true loyalty was to Jon, she should ask him directly.

But she didn’t have to. One school night, when she was supposed to be asleep - but Sansa’s snoring had kept her awake - Arya heard a car pull up in the driveway. _Theon’s car_. Carrying her Jon.

She quietly lifted her covers and crept over to the bedroom window that faced their front yard. Peaking through the slats in the blind, Arya tried to get a look at the two young men. Fortunately for her, the post light was on, and as soon as Jon opened the passenger side of the car, Theon quickly raced around to the front of the car and pinned Jon against the car door.

Arya had to blink twice, but she was absolutely certain that Theon had just kissed Jon. _On the lips._

And Jon hadn’t pushed him away or laughed as though it was some kind of prank. No! He had kissed Theon back. And then he had looked towards the house nervously, gently pushing Theon away and scooting by him but turning to wave as he ran towards the front door.

_Theon and Jon._ Arya was stunned. She knew that boys sometimes fell in love. It had happened with a pair of boys at the high school - Loras and Renly - much to Sansa’s dismay since she’d always had a crush on Loras. Loras was much older than Sansa and his family was much wealthier, but no, Arya was the one with the truly mad notion of marrying her cousin. _Focus, Arya_ , she told herself.

It just seemed strange that Jon would want to be with someone so arrogant and and foul. He deserved better!

This would explain the subtle exchanges she’d observed between Theon and Jon during soccer practice - a pat on the back here, a tug on one of Jon’s wayward curls there. And those lingering embraces after one of them scored a goal. 

How could everyone else be so blind to what was going on?

_I’ll kill him. I’ll kill Theon Greyjoy if he breaks Jon’s heart. So help me..._

Now Arya knew what she had to do - she had to set Theon straight, and let him know that she knew. And if he wanted her to keep quiet, Theon would need to stop occupying all of Jon’s free time.


End file.
